Many home theater systems provide users with the opportunity to calibrate the speakers of the home theater system to provide optimum sound quality at a particular location. For example, if a user has a favorite seat on the couch in the family room, the home theater system can be calibrated to provide optimum sound quality for anyone sitting in that particular seat on the couch. However, because the sound is only optimized for a single location, the sound is not optimized at other locations within the room. Furthermore, it is typically a tedious process to optimize the sound quality for a particular location, making it undesirable to frequently modify the sound optimization.